Impasse des rêves
by Koala-Mutant
Summary: HP/DM. D'un côté, il y a Harry, qui habite Impasse des Rêves, mais plutôt des rêves oubliés, et Ron, qui regrette ses choix et qui trouve une liste. De l'autre, il y a Dudley, qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il a fait au ciel pour mériter ça. Et au milieu, il y a Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**Impasse des Rêves**

 **Résumé :** HP/DM. D'un côté, il y a Harry, qui habite Impasse des Rêves, mais plutôt des rêves oubliés, et Ron, qui regrette ses choix et qui trouve une liste. De l'autre, il y a Dudley, qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il a fait au ciel pour mériter ça. Et au milieu, il y a Draco.

 **Personnages principaux :** Harry, Draco, Ron, Dudley, Hermione.

 **Pairing :** HPDM, HGRW. Mention de LB/RW au début (sans commentaire).

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR : Personnages, Univers. Sauf les idées à la con, ça j'en à foison.

 **NDA :** J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur le passage à l'âge adulte, les années d'adolescent, la fête, la sensation de liberté, les coups de folie, l'amitié, l'amour, les rêves oubliés et les regrets. Foilààààà.

 _Aujourd'hui on est le 5 JUIN, DRACO A 37 ANS !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

o

 **Harry**

 ** _1er Mars_**

J'habite Impasse des Rêves, mais plutôt des rêves oubliés. En tout cas c'est ce qu'aime me rappeler Luna. Ron, lui, dit que nos rêves sont dans une impasse ; la métaphore n'est pas très fine, mais pathétique de justesse. Ils sont dans une impasse depuis si longtemps que je ne sais même plus à quoi ils ressemblent, pour être honnête.

Je me sers et verre d'eau et relis le petit mot apporté par le hibou d'Hermione.

 _"J'ai trouvé un truc de fou. Rendez-vous ce soir au Mandragore pour en parler."_

Ce soir, c'est son anniversaire. 23 ans. Ça me déprime un peu, parce que je sais que je suis le prochain. 23 ans, bordel. Pratiquement un putain de quart de siècle.

Le Mandragore c'est son bar préféré. Principalement parce qu'ils y vendent des feuilles de mandragore, qui le détendent un peu trop, ou parce que le personnel – Dean et Seamus- est plus que discret quant à la fréquence de nos visites.

Tout le monde sait que Lavande déteste que son mec fasse la fête. Ou qu'il s'amuse sans elle. Ou qu'il s'amuse tout court. Ou qu'il respire.

Bon, je suis injuste avec elle. Elle n'est pas si pénible. C'est juste qu'elle est restée longtemps à St Mangouste après la Guerre et qu'elle est un peu parano. Elle ne supporte pas que Ron soit Auror et risque sa vie chaque jour - Je crois qu'elle se fait une fausse idée de notre métier, parce que à part si les montagnes de dossiers tuent, on ne risque pas souvent notre vie-. Elle ne supporte pas que Ron soit en mission sans qu'elle sache où il est. Elle ne supporte pas rester seule chez elle. Elle a peur du moindre bruit. Mais elle a aussi peur du silence.

Elle est un peu superficielle. Elle aime parler de choses qui ne m'intéressent pas. Elle glousse encore comme quand on avait quinze ans. Elle lit des magazines horribles comme Sorcière Hebdo.

Et elle déteste qu'on regarde ses cicatrices. Elle les cache derrière ses longs cheveux blonds. Et une tonne de fond de teint, ce qui lui donne l'air d'avoir un masque sur la figure.

Mais à part ça, elle est _fréquentable_. Bon, en fait, elle est plutôt sympa, si on fait abstraction de son parfum capiteux et du fait qu'elle est accrochée à Ron comme une moule à un rocher. Disons que quand elle est là, c'est difficile de discuter avec Ron. Parce que sa bouche est occupé.

Mais elle cuisine bien ; à chaque fois que je vais chez eux, elle me fait de la tarte à la mélasse. Elle me pose toujours des questions sur moi, sur mon travail, et sur Neville aussi. Elle essaie d'être agréable, de ne pas avoir l'air complètement _cassée_. Mais je sais qu'elle l'est. Je vois bien la tête de Ron quand il arrive au travail après avoir passé la nuit à la rassurer, parce qu'elle a fait un cauchemar et qu'elle est persuadée que des gens se sont introduits chez eux. Je vois bien que Ron ne la laisse jamais longtemps seule, qu'on va rarement boire une bière au beurre après le travail.

Je vois bien que Ron est malheureux, mais qu'il ne peut pas la quitter, parce que sans elle il n'aura plus rien.

Lavande est sympa, mais elle n'est pas Hermione.

Et ça, toutes les tartes du monde n'y changeront rien.

o

Une douche, deux thés, un transplanage plus tard, j'arrive devant le bar qui est déjà bien rempli. Luna, Ron et Neville sont déjà là. Seamus et Dean sont derrière le comptoir, ils nous rejoindront sûrement quand ils auront moins de clients.

Ça me rend un peu triste de songer à l'anniversaire de Ron tel qu'on l'a fêté l'été qui a suivit la fin de la Guerre, et au petit comité présent aujourd'hui. Mais de toute façon je pense à ça chaque année. Putain. Je suis déjà un vieux con.

Ron porte, comme toujours, une robe de sorcier noire sur des vêtements moldus : jean et pull-over. C'est terminé l'époque des pulls tricotés par Molly ; maintenant c'est Lavande qui lui achète ses vêtements. Sobres. Classes. Ils lui vont bien, c'est vrai.

Mais je trouve que Ron sans un pyjama trop petit ou un pull qui gratte, ce n'est pas Ron. C'est bête, je sais.

Neville, lui, a gardé sa robe d'Auror – il travaille tard le jeudi, il a dû venir directement du Ministère- et Luna porte une robe -tunique ?- multicolore, ainsi que ses éternelles boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis. Ginny et les autres Weasley brillent par leur absence. Comme depuis des années.

On est Jeudi, un soir de semaine, et on travaille tous demain. Neville nous le rappelle sur un ton paternaliste tandis que Luna agite la main avec un petit sourire sous mon regard interrogateur – " Les joncheruines, Harry, les joncheruines" -.

On boit donc nos pintes de bière, on chante donc notre chanson – Happy Birthday to you Ron !-, on fait donc la traditionnelle photographie et à minuit tapante, tout le monde décide de rentrer chez soi.

On se promet de mieux fêter ça ce weekend, mais on sait tous qu'on sera trop morts pour sortir de notre canapé. Le travail nous tue tous, surtout Neville, Ron et moi, avec les missions à l'étranger, les astreintes de nuit, les interventions sur les équipes d'Oubliators... En fait, Lavande a raison, on travaille trop.

Neville part en premier. Luna le suit de près – tiens, tiens-. Ron et moi traînons la patte. Lui n'a peut-être pas envie de retrouver sa copine. Moi je n'ai pas envie de retrouver un appartement vide. Je croise son regard. Un élan d'affection me prend.

\- Allez, montre-moi cette fameuse trouvaille, je dis en souriant.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il me sorte une bouteille de whisky qu'on aurait oubliée derrière un canapé au Nouvel An -je soupçonne Lavande d'en avoir cachées pour pas que l'on se soûle trop- ou une photographie bien laide de nous à ses 20 ans – pendant un moment, c'est Luna qui nous coupait les cheveux-, mais il dégaine un vieux parchemin aux coins écornés, qui a l'air d'avoir connu des jours meilleurs.

Pas dans l'état dans lequel est maintenant la carte des Maraudeurs, mais quand même pas très blanc, ou très lisse. Plutôt froissé, en fait. Un peu comme nous, au final.

Je lui jette un regard interrogateur et il m'adresse un sourire rayonnant. Ça me fait bizarre, il perd cinq ans juste en souriant comme ça.

\- C'est la liste qu'on a écrite quelques jours avant la Bataille Finale ! S'écrit-il. Tu te souviens pas ?

o

 **10 choses à faire après la Guerre**

1 – Aller à la gare et prendre le premier train qui passe. _(rêve de petit garçon moldu en quête de liberté et d'espaces sans les Dursley) (C'est bon, ta gueule)_

2- Jouer à pile ou face pour toutes nos décisions jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au bout de la liste. _(T'es vraiment trop un thug, Harry) (Arrête avec les expressions moldues, Ron)_

3 – Boire autant de shots que d'années vécues. _(sans vomir ?)_

4 – Arriver bourré à une réception du Ministère. _(Et vomir sur les chaussures d'Ombrage ?)_

 _5 –_ Dire oui à tout ce qu'on nous propose pendant une semaine. _(Ron, si tu redis que je suis un thug...)_

6 – Pisser sur le paillasson des Dursley. _(VENGEANCE !)_

7 – Laisser Harry/Ron dicter nos actes pendant une journée entière _(Bordel)_

8 - Faire tourner la mappemonde et partir en vacances là où s'arrête son doigt. _(T'es trop un aventurier, Harry) (Je me répète, mais, ta gueule)_

9 – Aller voir la personne qu'on aime et le lui dire. _(On se demande bien qui c'est, hein, Ron ?) (C'est bon, t'es lourd vieux)_

o

J'esquisse un sourire en lisant les numéros 10 et 11 , que nous avons ajouté quelques mois plus tard :

10 – Ron : Demander Hermione en mariage.

11 – Prendre la place de nos statues de cire, au Musée de la Guerre, et faire peur aux gens.

o

C'est con, comme un petit bout de papier peut raviver des souvenirs que l'on croyait morts et enterrés. Finalement c'était juste là, en moi, ça hibernait en attendant d'être réveillé.

J'ai envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps.

\- Putain, on était con, je dis en souriant malgré moi.

Ron fronce les sourcils et met la main sur son cœur. On dirait un petit soldat. Non, pire, un général prêt à faire son discours.

Il a l'air à la fois extrêmement sérieux _et super_ défoncé, je me dis que Lavande va sacrément l'engueuler quand il sera rentré chez eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, vieux ? Je demande.

\- On n'a rien fait de tout ça, dit-il, l'air un peu triste – et je sais qu'il fixe le numéro 10 avec insistance-. On est devenu des vieux cons, Harry.

\- On n'est pas si vieux que ça, je grommelle tandis qu'une petite voix dans ma tête tonne "Bientôt le quart de siècle ! Le quart de siècle !".

Il hausse un sourcil peu convaincu et sort sa baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu vois pas ce qu'il y a écrit ? "à faire après la Guerre". On n'a rien fait du tout.

\- T'es pas sérieux ? On a passé l'âge de faire ce genre de choses.

\- On ne les a jamais faîtes ! J'ai... J'ai perdu Hermione, et toi ? Toi, t'as fais quoi, Harry ? Toi, t'es heureux ? Tu es content de rentrer chez toi, le soir ? T'es amoureux, Harry ? Tu te réveilles avec le sourire ?

Je grimace douloureusement.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai saisis l'idée. On n'a rien fait de tout ça, et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Il me semble qu'on avait fait un serment au dessus de ce parchemin, non ?

Ah. Oui, ça me dit quelque chose. Dans l'euphorie de la fin de la Guerre...

C'était il y a longtemps. On fait des trucs stupides quand on a dix-sept ans et qu'on a envie de vivre.

\- C'est très sérieux, les serments ! S'écrie Ron en levant le poing – _je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un petit côté dramatique_ -. Il faut qu'on fasse tout ce qu'il y a écrit sur cette liste, sinon... qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ? On sera couverts de furoncle, non ?

 _Quoi !_ Merci Hermione et son influence à la con. Déjà que je ne suis pas franchement beau, être couvert de furoncles de m'enchante pas outre mesure.

\- On en parle demain au Bureau ? Je demande.

\- Ouaip !

\- Hé, Ron ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Joyeux anniversaire, vieux.

\- Merci. Attends, Harry !

\- Quoi ?

\- Prends la liste !

Je tends la main et il m'adresse un nouveau sourire radieux.

J'hoche la tête et transplane chez moi.

o

Je crois que j'ai toujours détesté cette maison. Après la Guerre, je nous voyais vivre tous les trois Square Grimmaurd, Hermione, Ron et moi. C'est ce qu'on a fait, d'ailleurs.

Jusqu'à ce que Hermione parte vivre en Australie, à la rentrée. Ses parents ne retrouvaient pas la mémoire. Malgré tout ses efforts, ils ne retrouvaient pas la mémoire.

Elle ne pouvait plus être leur fille. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans eux, mais elle voulait faire partie de leur vie d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'appartement en face du leur se libérait. Être leur voisine, c'était mieux que n'être personne.

Alors elle est partie. Elle est partie, et à partir de ce moment là tout a commencé à aller mal.

Ron m'a laissé tomber deux fois. Je ne lui en veux pas, mais c'est un fait. Il est parti deux fois. Hermione, elle, a presque toujours fait partie de ma vie. Elle était comme une constante, un pilier. Elle nous sermonnait, nous embêtait, nous forçait à travailler. Elle était pénible, parfois insupportable, elle nous prenait pour des gamins, mais elle était surtout notre meilleure amie. Sans elle, on a vite sombré.

Il y avait pourtant les lettres, la cheminette, les portoloins. On était des sorciers, bordel !

On se rassurait comme on pouvait. On se parlait par cheminette. On se tenait au courant de chacun de nos fais et gestes. Je connaissais par cœur son emploi du temps, ses nouveaux professeurs, l'appartement dans lequel elle vivait. Je pouvais citer les commerçants qui se trouvaient dans son quartier, ce qu'elle avait mangé le midi, quel écharpe elle avait porté la veille, mais ce n'était plus comme avant.

Lentement mais sûrement, ma meilleure amie m'a échappé. Pour une vie que, malgré tous mes efforts, je ne connaissais pas. Le quotidien d'Hermione, c'était la Fac de Droit, l'accent incompréhensible, les tentatives de contact avec ses parents, penser à Ron et moi. Le mien, c'était l'Académie des Aurors, la pluie londonienne, les entraînements, penser à elle, m'occuper de Ron.

C'est lui qui a chuté le premier. C'était évident, car à ce moment là il était encore plus proche d'Hermione que moi – elle était son amoureuse, sa moitié, sa future femme-. Lentement mais sûrement, ils se sont éloignés l'un de l'autre. _Je t'aime, mais ça ne fait pas tout._

Il était débordé par le travail que nous donnait l'Académie. Elle avait des horaires pas possibles à la Fac de Droit. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire de nouveaux amis parce qu'elle pensait trop à nous, parce qu'on lui manquait. Elle était malheureuse en Australie. Elle voulait rentrer. On voulait qu'elle rentre. Mais on voulait qu'elle reste, aussi, parce qu'il y avait ses parents, bordel. Ses parents. Moi, je n'en ai jamais eus, et ceux de Ron... ceux de Ron se sont effondrés après la mort de Georges.

Et puis Hermione ne s'est jamais très bien entendue avec les autres filles, même du temps de Poudlard. À quoi bon ? Elle nous avait, Ron et moi. Il n'y avait pas de place pour d'autres amitiés. On n'avait besoin de personne d'autre.

Finalement, de notre côté, c'était pareil pour Ron et moi. On s'entendait bien avec Neville, en plus il était à l'Académie avec nous, et on voyait souvent Luna, mais ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec Hermione. Ron, Hermione et moi on se comprenait sans parler. On avait fini par évoluer les uns en fonction des autres. On se complétait.

Un jour, je suis rentré à la maison et Ron était assis sur le canapé, les yeux rouges. Hermione ne pouvait pas rentrer pour le week-end de quatre jours. Elle devait réviser pour les examens. Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et je suis resté devant la porte, à l'écouter pleurer.

Deux mois plus tard, Ron a embrassé Lavande Brown. Et moi je n'ai pas su quoi faire.

 _Hermione me délaisse, vieux. Je crois qu'elle traîne trop avec ce connard de Léo. Léo, quel nom de merde tu trouves pas ? C'est français, il paraît. Ouais, ouais je sais qu'elle est en TD avec lui. N'empêche que c'est quand même un trou du cul._

Comment empêcher deux personnes de faire une énorme connerie, comment les empêcher de se déchirer, alors que moi-même, je n'arrivais pas à devenir _quelqu'un,_ ni même à savoir qui j'étais ?

Moi, j'étais Harry, Gryffondor-Serpentard, élève de Poudlard, protégé de Dumbledore, ennemi en titre de Draco Malfoy, meilleur ami de Ron et Hermione. Moi, j'étais Harry, enfant-soldat, adulte en devenir, jeune homme qui n'avait pas eu d'enfance, ni d'adolescence. Moi, j'étais Harry, meurtrier innocent, adulé du public, orphelin de tous les côtés. Moi, j'étais Harry, plus vraiment ado, pas encore adulte. Moi... J'étais perdu.

Après la Guerre, Ron et moi, on rêvait de soleil. On rêvait de liberté. On rêvait d'alcool, de drogues, de rires et de vacances. On pensait que ce serait ça, notre monde. Le monde des vainqueurs. Prendre le soleil au bord du lac, Ron, Hermione et moi. Tous les trois, comme avant. Mais Londres, c'est grand. Londres, ce n'est pas Poudlard. Londres, elle te bouffe.

À Londres, il faut marcher vite, regarder où on va. À Londres, on ne flâne pas. À Londres, je suis "Monsieur Potter", et plus Harry. À Londres, on n'a jamais le temps. "On prendra une bière, un de ces quatre !". Et au final on ne se recroise jamais. À Londres, on est constamment entouré, et constamment seul.

Londres, c'est la cour des grands.

Et l'Académie des Aurors, c'est pas de la gnognotte. L'Académie des Aurors, elle te prend tout. Ton temps, ton sommeil, ton énergie, ton putain de cerveau.

C'est ridicule, non ? Une amitié qui résiste à Voldemort, à la chasse aux Horcruxes, elle peut résister à 10 556 putain de miles !

Apparemment non.

Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu me ranger du côté de Ron. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait, en fait. C'est juste que Ron et moi, on vivait ensemble. Je l'ai vu souffrir. Même si c'est lui qui a été infidèle. Même si c'est lui qui a été con.

Lavande Brown. Dans les films moldus que regardait Tante Pétunia, quand le héro trompe l'héroïne avec une pouffiasse – pardon, Ron, je ne devrais pas appeler ta copine comme ça- et qu'il quitte ladite héroïne pour la pouffiasse, c'est parce qu'elle est tombée enceinte. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

 _Je l'ai avoué à Hermione, Harry. Elle est furieuse. Contre moi, mais aussi contre toi – parce que tu ne lui as rien dit-. Je suis désolé, Harry. J'ai tout fait foirer, pas vrai ? Mais elle était trop bien pour moi, de toute façon. Tout le monde le disait. Je me suis toujours senti con à ses côtés. Elle était parfaite, Hermione, pas vrai ? Elle était parfaite et tout le monde le sait._

o

Le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Ron, on ne reparle pas de la liste, car on travaille comme des forcenés sur une affaire d'artefacts de magie noire importés de Pologne. Ni le surlendemain, parce que le Samedi, Lavande et Ron cuisinent tous les deux, et s'occupent de leur jardin potager - c'est une idée de Lavande, bien sûr-.

Moi j'en profite pour aller voler à Hyde Park – seul, parce que ni Neville ni Luna ne tient à m'accompagner, et que Dean et Seamus travaillent- et puis je rentre chez moi et m'allonge sur mon canapé.

Personne ne m'attend, personne n'a envie de faire la cuisine ou de jardiner avec moi.

o

 **"Aller à la gare et prendre le premier train qui passe"**

 ** _Lundi 5 Mars_**

\- Harry, lève-toi, j'ai trouvé une piste pour l'Affaire Cobber !

Je lève les yeux de mes dossiers. Ça fait des mois qu'on piétine avec l'Affaire Cobber, et il me semblait même qu'elle avait été classée dans les affaires non résolues.

\- Hein ?

Ron lève les yeux au ciel -je rêve ou il est en train de manger un bonbon ? - et me lance mon manteau. Neville me jette un regard interrogateur et j'hausse les épaules.

On est quatre dans ce bureau : Ron, Neville, Lisa Turpin et moi. Quand on est en "grande équipe", on travaille tous les quatre, mais quand on est en binômes, c'est Ron et moi, et Lisa et Neville. C'est le chef qui a décidé ça, mais ça nous a bien arrangés, Ron et moi. De toute façon, Lavande n'aurait jamais laissé son Ron-Ron travailler avec une fille.

\- Allez, dépêche-toi ! Le chef est déjà au courant.

On sort rapidement du Ministère, à croire que cette piste ne peut pas attendre une seconde de plus.

\- Et maintenant, on va où ? Je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Maintenant, on va à la King's Cross bien sûr ! Fait mon – ex- meilleur ami en sortant de sa poche un chocogrenouille – il va ponctuer chacune de ses paroles d'un truc à grignoter ?-.

\- Euh... OK.

Je ne vois pas trop comment la piste de Ron aurait pu se retrouver à la Gare, mais bon.

On transplane tous les deux dans une ruelle sombre et on se dirige vers l'entrée.

\- Alors ? Je demande en regardant autour de moi.

Ron m'adresse un sourire rayonnant et s'exclame :

\- Alors maintenant, on prend le premier train qui passe !

Il brandit un bout de papier et me le glisse sous le nez. C'est une copie de la fameuse liste que je pensais -espérais- qu'il avait oubliée.

\- Quoi ? Je fais en fronçant le nez. Mais ta piste...

\- Il n'y a pas de piste ! J'ai raconté des bobards au chef. On n'aura qu'à dire que j'ai eu une fausse information. Allez, Harry, on a une liste de rêves à accomplir !

\- T'es malade ou quoi ? T'as menti au _chef_ ?

\- Ben quoi ? Harry Potter, le type qui a tué Voldemort, a peur de Dawlish ?

Je lui jette un regard furieux.

\- Baisse d'un ton, on est entourés de moldu !

Mais Ron ne m'écoute plus. Il est en train de jouer avec les machines qui vendent les billets. On dirait un scientifique en pleine découverte d'une nouvelle espèce.

\- Ça suffit, je rentre au Ministère ! Je soupire en tournant les talons.

\- Harry ! Attends, Harry !

Il m'attrape le poignet et me jette son regard de licorne innocente - Non, ce n'est pas vraiment une expression sorcière, c'est moi qui l'aie inventée-.

\- S'il te plaît, Harry... J'en ai vraiment besoin.

Je soupire lourdement.

Il sait que je vais dire oui. Est-ce que j'ai, une fois dans ma vie, refusé de la suivre dans ses conneries ?

o

Le train défile à toute allure.

Je colle mon nez contre la vitre, il fait de la buée.

Ce n'est pas aussi drôle que je l'imaginais à 17 ans, mais c'est quand même amusant.

Ron a vomi dans le train, bien sûr. Sur moi, bien sûr. J'ai dû aller dans les toilettes pour me jeter un _récurvite_ , mais l'odeur ne part pas.

Je ne comprends pas comment un type qui a pris le Poudlard Express pratiquement chaque année depuis ses 11 ans peut-être malade dans un train moldu alors que c'est le même principe, bordel - Même si Ron soutient le contraire-.

J'ai essayé d'acheter de l'eau mais j'ai sorti des gallions, l'autre mégère m'a jeté un regard – comme si j'étais un veracrasse ou quelque chose dans le genre – et j'étais tellement gêné que je lui ai dis de garder la monnaie. J'ai donc payé dix livres pour une foutue bouteille d'eau.

On n'a pas le droit de fumer dans le train, alors que je pense que dans mon petit cerveau de 17 ans, je m'imaginais les cheveux au vent, la clope au bec, le soleil sur les épaules, les écouteurs aux oreilles, dans un train qui m'emmènerait dans un lieu inconnu.

 _"I am a passenger_

 _And I ride, and I ride"_

Le train ralentit. On arrive à Bristol, je ne suis jamais venu ici. C'est beaucoup plus petit que Londres, mais ça a l'air joli.

On transplane pour aller à la mer. " Pas question de remonter dans un véhicule moldu", me fait Ron, plus blanc que jamais.

Il gèle – foutu vent- et il fait un temps de chiotte, mais c'est quand même sympa.

On marche un peu sur le sable, la mer est déchaînée. Le vent fouette mon visage, mes lèvres sont salées.

On finit par en avoir un peu marre et on décide de rebrousser chemin. Au bord de la plage, il y a des petits restaurants. Ron me jette un regard larmoyant. J'hoche la tête, résigné.

On mange un fish and chips et Ron reprend des couleurs.

On parle de choses et d'autres. Le Quidditch. Neville et Luna. Le jardin-potager qui reprend forme après un long hiver. Surtout pas d'Hermione. Surtout pas de Molly, d'Arthur, ou de Fred. Surtout pas Fred.

La règle d'or : Ne jamais parler de Fred.

Ron me sort de mes pensées en buvant bruyamment la fin de son thé.

\- Bon, on trouve une pièce ? Fait-il en engloutissant les frites que j'ai laissées sur le côté de mon assiette.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Regarde la liste, dit-il en souriant.

o

 **" Jouer à pile ou face pour toutes nos décisions jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au bout de la liste."**

 **Dudley**

La première fois que c'est arrivé, Maya avait deux ans. Elle pleurait depuis des heures et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, parce que Éva était déjà partie depuis des mois, parce que mes parents n'étaient pas à la maison à ce moment-là, parce que j'avais 21 ans et que je n'étais pas prêt à être père.

Parce que cette petite chose qui pleurait dans mon oreille me fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, parce que je me sentais toujours maladroit quand je la prenais dans mes bras, parce que j'avais peur.

La deuxième fois que c'est arrivé, Maya avait deux ans et demi, et elle jouait avec le neveu du voisin. On était assis à table, on avait laissé les enfants sur une couverture, dans l'herbe. J'ai entendu un grand cri et quand je me suis tourné, le gamin – Kilian, il s'appelait- flottait dans les airs.

Ce jour-là, Maman s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et a pleuré jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Et puis s'est arrivé tant de fois que j'ai arrêté de compter. Papa a crié, tempêté, claqué des portes, Maman a pleuré, supplié, ignoré, mais ça n'a rien changé : Maya était comme Harry.

Elle était différente de nous.

Les incidents bizarres et inexplicables se sont multipliés, comme aujourd'hui, à l'école. Ça aurait été plus facile de la garder à la maison, mais j'ai refusé : Ce n'est pas juste que ma fille ne vive pas une enfance normale, avec des camarades de classe, tout ça parce qu'elle était une... Une sorcière.

Mademoiselle Anderson me jette un regard agacé parce que je contemple les arbres à travers la vitre. Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Je suis _déjà_ au courant que ma fille est spéciale. Pas la peine de raconter la scène en détail.

\- Et ainsi que nous avons récupéré Maya, fait l'institutrice de ma fille en fronçant le nez.

Ils ont dû aller la chercher dans un tilleul - le plus haut de toute la cour de récréation-. Cet arbre fait cent fois sa taille. J'esquisse un sourire. Est-ce qu'elle jouera à ce jeu auquel Harry jouait aussi, dans son école ? Celui qui se joue sur des balais volants ? Ma fille, la voltigeuse !

\- Mmmm.

\- Avez-vous la moindre idée de comment cette enfant s'est retrouvée dans un arbre alors que quelques secondes plus tôt elle avait les deux pieds posés sur le sol ?

J'ai bien une idée, mais si je lui dis, elle va me faire interner. J'hausse les épaules.

Mademoiselle Anderson parle de nouveau mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je pense à Harry. Je sais qu'il est vivant car le Ministre de la Magie en personne nous a envoyé une lettre pour nous dire que la Guerre était finie et que nous pouvions retourner chez nous, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? Est-ce qu'il est marié, fiancé ? Est-ce qu'il a des enfants ? Est-ce qu'il est heureux ?

Mademoiselle Anderson finit par se taire et me raccompagne à la porte.

Je monte dans ma voiture, allume la radio et chantonne sur le chemin du retour. Quand j'arrive, Papa n'est pas encore rentré. Il travaille tard en ce moment, parce qu'ils ont reçu une grosse commande. Maman et Maya sont en train de préparer une tarte à la tomate. Mon ventre gargouille.

Maman lève la tête quand j'entre dans la cuisine.

\- Maya, chérie, va regarder la télévision pendant que je parle à ton Papa.

Ma fille hoche la tête - elle est tellement sage- et part en trottinant. Maman ferme la porte qui relie la cuisine et le salon et me tend une feuille de papier.

\- Il faut que l'on fasse quelque chose, Dudley. Cette petite ne peut plus vivre comme ça. Et... Nous non plus.

o

J'ai réécrit cette lettre au moins dix fois, mais au moment de la poster, j'ai envie de faire marche arrière et de la relire pour être sûr qu'elle ne comporte aucune erreur d'orthographe - je n'ai jamais été très fort en anglais- ou que je n'ai rien écris de stupide. Mais maman fronce les sourcils et je m'empresse de la mettre dans la boîte.

\- Tu penses qu'il va répondre ? Je demande à voix basse.

Maman se mord la lèvre. On n'a pas parlé de Harry depuis des années. Après la Guerre, j'ai bien essayé de poser quelques questions, mais ça rendait Papa fou, alors j'ai arrêté.

\- Je pense, oui. Harry a toujours volé au secours des autres, dit-elle d'une voix égale.

Harry vole très certainement au secours de ceux qui le méritent, oui. Mais qu'en est-il de nous ?

o

 **Harry**

\- C'est quoi ? Me demande Ron, curieux.

Je penche la tête sur le côté et observe l'enveloppe. C'est indéniablement une enveloppe moldue. Il y a même un timbre dessus.

\- J'en sais fichtrement rien. C'est Parvati qui me l'a donné quand je suis arrivé au bureau, il y a cinq minutes, je réponds en ouvrant l'enveloppe.

Ron se penche par dessus mon épaule pour lire. Ça me fait toujours rire quand il fait ça. Ça me rappelle Poudlard.

o

 _"Bonjour Harry,_

 _J'imagine que tu dois te dire que je suis sacrément culotté de t'écrire après toutes ces années._

 _Surtout pour te demander de l'aide._

 _Mais je ne savais pas à qui d'autre m'adresser._

 _Je ne sais même pas si tu liras cette lettre un jour. Maman m'a donné une vieille adresse qu'un des tiens lui a laissée quand nous avons quitté la maison, avant votre Guerre._

 _Je t'écris parce que ma fille, Maya, est une sorcière. Elle fait de la magie. Aujourd'hui, elle s'est retrouvée dans un arbre sans savoir comment. Elle n'a que quatre ans alors ça ne la perturbe pas vraiment, mais son institutrice était assez énervée, comme tu peux l'imaginer._

 _Maya grandit et les "incidents" sont de plus en plus fréquents. Un jour, elle me posera des questions._

 _Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour contenir sa magie. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne connais rien de ton monde et Maman ne veut pas être mêlée à ça._

 _Je joins à cette lettre mon numéro de téléphone, mon email, mais saches que j'habite toujours chez mes parents donc tu peux aussi me joindre à Privet Drive._

 _A bientôt j'espère,_

 _Dudley Dursley."_

o

\- Bah ça alors ! S'exclame Ron, me faisant sursauter.

Il me fixe de ses grands yeux bleus et continue :

\- T'as pas de nouvelles de ton cousin depuis, quoi, cinq ans ? Six ? Putain, et sa fille est une sorcière ! Ton Oncle doit être tellement furax !

Je pose la lettre sur mon bureau et me sers un verre d'eau. Ron et les autres sorciers utilisent leurs baguettes pour ça, mais faut croire que je suis resté un peu moldu dans ma tête.

\- Tu vas l'aider, hein, Harry ? Tu peux pas le lancer dans la bouse de dragon comme ça !

\- Je ne sais pas, je réponds avant de boire une gorgée.

\- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Mon cousin et moi, on ne s'est jamais très bien entendus.

Quel euphémisme. Je ne sais pas si j'ai très envie de les revoir, Tante Pétunia, Oncle Vernon et lui. Je me porte vraiment mieux sans eux.

\- Il ne s'agit pas que de lui ! S'écrie Ron, les yeux plus écarquillés que jamais. Maya a quatre ans, t'as pas lu la lettre ?

Je rougis furieusement. Il sous-entend quoi, là ?

Il remarque mon agacement et pose une main sur mon épaule.

\- Harry, allez. T'es pas ce genre de personne.

Je cligne des yeux. Il a raison. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On devrait le jouer à pile ou face, dit-il en souriant doucement.

Il sort une pièce de sa poche et continue :

\- Pile, tu réponds à sa lettre. Face, tu n'y réponds pas et on oublie tout. Ok ?

\- Ok.

Il lance la pièce et la rattrape, puis la retourne vivement.

\- Pile ! S'écrie t-il en souriant.

o

Neville m'écoute en hochant lentement la tête. Une fois de plus, je me dis que j'ai de la chance de travailler avec lui, parce qu'en plus d'être un bon Auror, il est vraiment gentil.

\- Ron m'a dit qu'il avait entendu dire qu'après la Guerre, Kingsley avait créé un poste exprès pour l'insertion des sorciers nés-moldus, je termine en triturant nerveusement ma robe de fonction.

C'est quelque chose que Hermione aurait su. Moi, j'ai dû en entendre parler, et oublier immédiatement après.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est moi qui suis responsable du suivi des dossiers. Je m'assure que tout est en règle, tout ça. Tu veux prendre contact avec la personne responsable de la branche _insertion_ ?

\- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Neville esquisse un sourire bizarre. Il fouille dans son bureau et me tend un parchemin quelques secondes plus tard.

\- J'aimerais bien être une petite souris pour voir la tête qu'il fera quand il te verra, dit-il, toujours en souriant.

Hein ? Qui ça, _il_ ? De quoi il parle ?

Ron se penche de nouveau par dessus mon épaule et siffle.

\- Bah dis donc, Harry ! T'as vraiment pas de chance, vieux !

Je baisse les yeux sur le parchemin et esquisse une grimace.

 _Responsable de l'intégration des sorciers nés moldus :_

 _Par décision du Magenmagot - Le 10 Juin 1999_

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy._

* * *

 _A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

_**NDA** : Bon. Je sais que je n'ai pas updaté depuis cent mille ans :). C'est difficile d'écrire avec le travail, les cours, enfin vous connaissez la chanson !_

 _Ca a surtout été difficile de me détacher de "Cherche garçon au pair...", parce que j'avais la tête tellement dedans, malgré tout ce temps. J'avais envie d'écrire une séquelle, des scènes supplémentaires qui ne me sont pas venues sur le coup, bref. Je comprends mieux pourquoi les gens n'écrivent pas plusieurs fics en même temps, maintenant._

 _Bon et puis évidemment y a le syndrome du "C'est vraiment de la merde ce que j'écris", qui pousse à tout effacer et à fermer brusquement son ordinateur en tirant la tronche._

 _Bonne année à tous et à toutes (Oui, là aussi je suis un peu à la bourre, mais passons !)_

 _Shelby Sauvage, si tu passes par là, plein de bisous sur toi ! (T'es bientôt vieille hihi)_

* * *

 ** **Impasse des Rêves****

 ** **Chapitre 2****

 **Harry**

Je secoue la tête, éberlué, et me tourne vers Ron qui se contente d'hausser les épaules, l'air de dire « Désolé mais la pièce a décidé pour toi, vieux ».

Ce qui me réconforte, c'est que mon meilleur ami a l'air tout aussi surpris que moi. Ron ne savait pas. Sinon il n'aurait jamais voulu décider ça à pile ou face. A vrai dire, Ron et moi n'avons plus abordé le sujet « Malfoy » depuis la fin des procès. C'est Hermione qui aurait été au courant. Hermione savait toujours tout.

Si elle avait été là, elle aurait levé les yeux au ciel et soupiré « Bon sang – Hermione ne disait jamais « Bordel » comme moi ou « Merlin » comme Ron, mais toujours « bon sang »- Harry je te l'ai dis dix fois au moins ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? Il a été nommé à ce poste à la fin des procès, en Juin 1999… ».

Hermione m'aurait forcé à accepter la demande de Dudley. Parce que Hermione prônait le pardon et qu'elle croyait que les gens méritaient une seconde chance. Mais Hermione n'est pas là - et je me demande, avec un petit pincement au cœur, quand est-ce que je cesserai d'imaginer les réactions que Hermione aurait eues si elle avait été présente dans ma vie -.

Toujours est-il que je n'ai pas la force d'affronter deux de mes persécuteurs à la fois.

J'ai trop souffert - pas seulement pendant la Guerre, mais aussi après-. J'ai trop souffert, je souffre encore et mon médicomage m'a dit de prendre soin de moi. __Faîtes des choses que vous aimez faire, Monsieur Potter. Allez voler, essayez de voir vos amis, détendez-vous. Prenez soin de vous.__

Me préserver. Me protéger. Garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Garder l'équilibre. Ne pas tomber.

Continuer à vivre.

Ne pas tomber.

o

\- La pièce a décidé, Harry ! Tu dois aider la petite !

\- Mais c'est _Malfoy_ , Ron !

Je chuchote tant bien que mal, mais Neville me jette un drôle de regard par dessus son bureau. Il a toujours détesté être témoin de nos petits désaccords, à Ron et moi. Enfin, c'est Ron qui dit ça, parce que Nev' ne m'a jamais rien dit, et je n'ai jamais remarqué de signe d'agacement chez lui. Mais Ron dit que _je_ ne remarque jamais rien. C'est l'infirmerie qui se fout de Sainte-Mangouste.

Ron fronce les sourcils un moment puis soupire, m'attrape parle bras et me pousse dans le couloir sans ménagement -ce con est grand, maintenant. C'est lui qui est trop _grand_ , pas moi qui suis particulièrement _petit_ -.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait pardonner et aller de l'avant ? Fait-il en s'appuyant contre le mur, les bras croisés.

\- J'ai dis ça lors des Procès. Mais franchement, me retrouver avec mon cousin et Malfoy dans la même pièce ? Je préférerai baiser le cadavre de Bellatrix !

\- Bordel, Harry, c'est dégueulasse ! S'exclame Ron en faisant mine de vomir.

\- C'est vrai, mais tu as saisi l'idée ! Je m'esclaffe.

\- Mais on s'en fiche de Malfoy et de ton cousin ! L'important, c'est la petite ! Par les slips de Merlin, personne n'a dit que tu devais parler éducation avec Malfoy autour d'un verre de bière-au-beurre ! Tu hiboutes ton cousin - enfin, tu le félétones - ...

\- Tu lui téléphones, Ron.

\- Ouais, tu lui téléphones, tu lui donne l'adresse de l'autre connard, et voilà ! Tu n'es pas obligé de lui tenir la main pour l'emmener voir Malfoy !

\- Ouais... C'est vrai.

Je pourrais faire ça, oui. Tout simplement. M'impliquer un peu, mais pas trop. Améliorer la vie de cette enfant, mais ne pas y laisser de plumes.

J'aime cette idée.

o

 **Draco**

Au début, je l'ai vécu comme ce que c'était : une punition. Un travail imposé, non payé - au début, du moins-, qui me demandait de renoncer à tout ce que je croyais -avant la Guerre, parce qu'après la Guerre, je ne croyais franchement plus en rien-... J'aurais pu en pleurer de désespoir si je n'avais pas été si soulagé de ne pas retourner à Azkaban.

Les premières semaines furent les pires ; avec le temps, j'ai fini par m'y faire, et même par m'y plaire.

Mais au début, j'ai dû prendre des cours d'étude des moldus avec Thomas - Dean Thomas-. Un _Gryffondor_ de la même année que moi. C'était une décision du Ministère, et après qu'il m'ait renvoyé chez moi à l'issue de mon Procès, je me suis posté à la fenêtre et j'ai attendu mon précepteur.

En entendant "cours d'étude des moldus", j'ai cru revoir Granger, mais elle était avait déjà quitté le pays- heureusement, parce qu'elle m'aurait assommé de détails inintéressants-. J'avais espéré que je tomberais sur un Serdaigle - puisque je savais qu'aucun Serpentard n'était de Sang-Mêlé-, mais j'avais fais un rapide calcul, et je savais qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'un Serdaigle accepte une mission aussi ingrate que de donner des cours d'étude des moldus à un _ancien Mangemort._ Poufsouffle est, par excellence, la maison des adorateurs de moldus, mais les Poufsouffles sont des couards et la probabilité que l'un d'entre eux se découvre des couilles était faible.

Je savais donc que mon précepteur serait sûrement un Gryffondor. Il n'y a que les Gryffondors pour être assez cons _et_ pleins de bon sentiments pour accepter une mission pareille.

Honnêtement, je n'avais pas beaucoup de souvenirs de Thomas. Je me souvenais de Finnigan, son acolyte, puisque cet abruti avait une fâcheuse tendance à faire exploser des choses en cours - et ça le faisait toujours rire. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès pour amuser la galerie... Putain de Gryffondors-.

Mais Thomas était plus discret, toujours à dessiner dans son petit carnet, à suivre Finnigan comme un petit toutou, presque, finalement, à se comporter comme un élève normal - pas comme ces dégénérés de Weasley, cette emmerdeuse de Granger, ce connard de Potter ou cet abruti de Londubat.- En réalité, si la maison Gryffondor comportait plus de Thomas et moins de Weasley, les Serpentards se porteraient mieux.

Il est arrivé dans ma chambre un matin de Juin 99, l'air déjà énervé alors qu'il n'avait pas encore vu ma tête, ma mère sur les talons - si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais juré qu'elle était essoufflée, comme si elle avait couru après lui-, et m'a dit :

"C'est moi qui te donne les cours d'étude des moldus, Malfoy. J'imagine que cette idée ne t'enchante pas, mais moi non plus, alors réglons ça rapidement, veux-tu ?!"

Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à la bibliothèque de l'aile gauche sans rien dire, parce je le trouvais courageux d'être venu jusqu'au Manoir - alors que tout le monde, même les prétendues "amies" de mère, évitaient cet endroit maudit et encore hanté-.

Je l'ai suivi parce que je n'avais pas le choix, parce que si je refusais de le suivre, je perdais ce "travail" et je retournais à Azkaban. Je l'ai suivi parce que j'aurais suivi n'importe qui plutôt que de retourner en prison. Je l'ai suivi parce que pour rien au monde je n'aurais laissé ma mère seule, sans défense, dans ce putain de Manoir hanté.

Nous nous sommes vus pendant tout l'été. La première fois, il s'est contenté de parler et moi de prendre des notes -plutôt sérieusement, d'ailleurs. Un vieux réflexe de second de la classe, sûrement-. Puis, pour illustrer ses propos, il m'a montré des photographies - qui ne bougent pas- de sa famille, de leur maison.

J'ai dû apprendre des tonnes de noms et de définitions. Télévision. Pile. Ordinateur. Téléphone. Cassette vidéo. Magnétoscope. Walt Disney. Football - Merlin, ce qu'il m'a bassiné avec son football !-. Hockey. Rugby. . Gaz. Gazinière. Courrier. Poste. Avion. Voiture. Vélo. Moto. Ecran. Stylo. Clef. Cigarette. Briquet.

Thomas était un assez bon professeur - pour un Gryffondor-. Il tenait difficilement en place plus de dix minutes, alors il me stressait un petit peu, à marcher tout en parlant, en faisant de grands gestes - le vase de Chine de ma mère s'en souvient encore, le pauvre-. Il était mal à l'aise, dans ce grand manoir hanté, seul Gryffondor dans l'antre des Serpentards. Parfois, il arrivait en retard, complètement débraillé et avec une tronche d'imbécile heureux - ça doit être la marque de fabrique des Gryffondors-. Ses explications et ses réponses à mes questions étaient un peu foireuses, et il ne semblait pas comprendre qu'en ce qui concernait son monde, je ne savais rien : il ne commençait pas par le commencement. Il avait des difficultés à se mettre à ma place, à réfléchir de ma façon.

Mais ce n'était étonnamment pas si horrible que ce à quoi je m'attendais. D'abord, Thomas ne faisait jamais référence à mon père, à Azkaban ou à mon rôle dans la Guerre. Il ne me jetait pas de regards haineux comme la plupart des gens dans la rue. Il était d'un naturel plutôt rieur, et était très poli avec ma mère - quand elle nous apportait le thé et la collation, principalement, mais tout de même-.

Je ne pourrais pas dire que durant l'été 99, j'ai considéré Thomas comme un _ami_ , mais nos séances ne me déplaisaient pas. Avec Goyle à St Mangouste, Pansy aux Etats-Unis et Blaise en Italie, je me sentais assez seul. J'avais mère, bien sûr, mais Mère était... Après la Guerre, Mère a eu une longue période de déprime.

Thomas avait pour habitude de faire des cours de cinquante minutes, et de laisser dix minutes de libres au cas où j'ai des questions. Quand je n'en avais pas, nous bavardions de choses et d'autres. Pas au début, bien sûr, mais un jour, il m'a dit qu'il était allé voler avec Weaslette -la fille-, et nous avons pu parler de Quidditch.

Le Quidditch est un sujet sûr. _Quoi que_ , même en parlant de Quidditch, j'aurais été capable de me disputer avec Potter.

Thomas, je l'ai vite deviné, était une personne qui fuyait les conflits. C'est comme ça qu'il a refusé de faire la tête à Potter quand ce dernier lui a piqué la Weaslette, en sixième année. C'est comme ça qu'il a accordé la faveur au Ministère lorsqu'ils l'ont contacté pour qu'il me donne des cours d'étude des moldus. C'est comme ça qu'il est arrivé au Manoir, un soir, complètement dépité, avec une demi-heure de retard, et qu'il m'a dit "Pas un mot, Malfoy. Je ne suis pas d'humeur."

J'avais toujours dit qu'il se passait un truc étrange entre Finnigan et lui ; Tante Bellatrix disait que j'étais doué pour cerner les gens.

J'aurais préféré qu'elle n'use pas de ce "don".

Quelques années plus tôt, j'aurais poussé Thomas à bout jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise ce qu'il se passait entre lui et son Irlandais. Mais je venais de passer un an en séjour all-included au bord de la mer, entouré de personnages qui m'auraient volontiers envoyé bouffer les mandragores par la racine, et je n'avais pas franchement envie de fâcher la personne qui me permettrait de ré-intégrer la société sorcière en tant qu'homme libre. Même si sous-payé. Même si exploité. Même si en contact constant avec des _moldus._

J'ai donc hoché la tête et docilement écouté sa leçon sur les maladies moldues - photographies à l'appui, doux Merlin !-.

A partir de ce moment là, Thomas a dû décider qu'il pouvait vraiment me faire confiance - sacré Gryffondor!- et il a déclaré que j'étais _prêt._

Alors nous sommes sortis. Dans un village moldu, pour commencer. Pour "boire un verre". J'ai dû payer avec de l'argent moldu : livres, pences. Putain de petites pièces. Putain de Thomas et ses idées tordues.

Je suis passé pour un abruti complet, à me battre avec des bouts de papier - des _billets_ , Malfoy-, à fixer le menu comme un strangulot sorti de son lac - _Prends une bière, fais-moi confiance, Malfoy_ \- et puis, bien sûr, je ne comprenais pas très bien ce que nous a raconté le barman - une histoire de Coupe du Monde, de français, et de football-.

La fois d'après, nous sommes allés dans un autre village nous promener dans un "supermarché". C'était génial. Chez nous, les sorciers, ce sont les elfes de maison qui font les "courses". Tous les dimanches soirs, nous donnons une liste de menus à Becky, qui la donne à Tofo, qui va au marché des elfes - quelque part dans Hyde Park côté sorcier -. Mais les moldus font leurs courses eux-mêmes. Ils partent avec un sac, des gallions - non, des _livres_ \- et arpentent les _rayons_. Thomas a dû me tirer hors du magasin, mais j'ai quand même réussi à acheter du jus de framboise - ça c'est original !- et des biscuits qu'on a dégustés au bord d'un lac - en parlant de Quidditch-.

Et un jour, nous sommes sortis dans le Londres moldu. C'était à la fois effrayant et exaltant. Il y avait du monde partout ; je n'avais jamais eu l'impression que le Londres sorcier était petit, j'y trouvais tout ce que je cherchais : mon hibou, des parchemins, une bière au beurre, des ingrédients pour mes potions de vitalité, des livres. Mais le Londres moldu, c'est autre chose. C'est un autre monde qui s'ouvre à chaque fois que l'on passe une porte. Thomas m'avait parlé des cinémas, des bars à thèmes, des boîtes de nuits gay, des parcs d'attraction, des patinoires, des piscines. J'avais vu des photographies, répondu à des questions sur l'utilité de chacun de ces lieux, et je pensais tout connaître par cœur, je pensais être prêt, tout ça parce qu'un Gryffondor de 19 ans avait dit que je l'étais.

Mais je n'étais pas prêt. Je n'étais pas prêt pour la multitude de sensations, d'odeurs, de bruits, d'expériences. J'écoutais vaguement Thomas quand il disait que les moldus n'ont pas la magie mais qu'ils avaient _tout le reste._

Je ne comprenais pas ce que "tout le reste" signifiait.

o

C'est donc grâce à Thomas que le 15 Septembre 99, je me suis retrouvé habillé dans des frusques moldues qu'il m'avait forcé à acheter - _Bon Sang, Malfoy, c'est juste un foutu jean ! Non ? Bon, et cette chemise ? C'est quoi cette tête ? Et celle-ci ? Par les couilles de Merlin, choisis au moins quelque chose ! Tu ne vas pas accueillir tes patients avec tes tenues habituelles ! Pourquoi ? Parce que tu vas leur faire peur, imbécile !-,_ la boule au ventre, à fixer la plaque de mon bureau :

"Docteur Draco Malfoy - Pédopsychologue

Spécialisé dans les troubles du comportement."

Mon travail, c'était d'entrer là-dedans et d' attendre qu'un moldu qui aurait déjà essayé d' _exorciser_ son enfant - le jour où Thomas est arrivé avec un parchemin "Dieu, Diable et croyances", j'ai eu deux réactions : Un sacré mal de crâne, et un sacré fou rire - ou qui aurait arrêté de se vautrer dans le déni - _Non, ce n'est pas mon fils qui provoque les accidents, c'est le petit Daryll, regardez comme il est turbulent_ ! _Mon fils n'a rien d'anormal_ ! - entre et demande de l'aide.

Je me suis longuement demandé si l'idée du bureau moldu, dans une rue moldue, avec une plaque moldue, visible pour tous -moldus comme sorciers- n'était pas une idée de Granger. C'était somme toute logique : Si un moldu se rend compte que son enfant a un comportement étrange, il va sûrement se tourner vers un professionnel, un spécialiste du comportement. Mais si le bureau est situé dans une sorcière, il ne risque pas de le trouver.

Le risque, cependant, était que je me retrouve avec des enfants qui n'ont rien à faire dans mon bureau : des enfants porteurs de handicap, des enfants mal-élevés, des parents désespérés et j'en passe. Mais je les repère vite : Les enfants qui n'ont aucune magie dans leur corps sont différents des enfants sorciers.

Eux, je les mets rapidement dehors - Il n'est pas écrit dans mon contrat que je dois prendre en charge tous les moldus perdus que je croise sur mon chemin !-.

Les premiers mois, je n'ai même pas été payé pour mon travail. Ce n'était, réellement, ni plus ni moins que ce que les moldus appellent "des travaux d'intérêt généraux" _\- Oui, Thomas est un bon professeur, ou moi un bon élève, à voir-_. J'ai été convoqué au Ministère en Décembre, et mon salaire est passé de 0 à 30 gallions par mois - en sortant du bâtiment, j'ai calculé que j'étais payé environ 4 mornilles de l'heure !-.

Mais j'ai continué à travailler, et en Juin, j'ai été re-convoqué, et mon salaire est passé de 30 à 50 gallions. Je gagne à présent un salaire correct pour le travail que je fourni, mais ce fut un travail de longue haleine. Le Ministère voulait sûrement que j'abandonne et que je retourne croupir à Azkaban, mais je me suis accroché, j'ai été persévérant, et aujourd'hui j'aime mon métier - tant mieux, au vu de mon absence de vie amoureuse-.

o

Au final, si l'on omet le fait que ce métier implique être au contact d'enfants et de moldus, il est fait pour moi. J'y réfléchissais le jour où j'ai été convoqué au Ministère pour la première fois : Si j'avais eu le choix, quelle carrière aurai-je embrassé ? Quelles opportunités aurai-je eu, de toute manière, avec le passé qui est le mien ? Qui m'aurait ouvert les portes de l'Académie des Etudes Supérieures ?

Quelle genre de vie a t-on lorsque notre nom est sali et honni, lorsqu'on a dû passer ses ASPICS par correspondance ?

"Tu aurais pu devenir Maître des Potions", s'est lamentée Pansy lorsqu'elle est revenue en Angleterre. Mais pour devenir Maître des Potions, il faut apprendre le métier avec un Maître qualifié et reconnu. Et je n'aurais jamais pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre que Snape d'être mon tuteur.

"Tu aurais pu être langue-de-plomb", a soufflé Théo, un soir où nous étions attablés autour de la table du Manoir Nott. Théo parle si doucement que parfois, Goyle ne l'entend même pas - et je ne parle même pas du pauvre hère qui se retrouve assis à côté de Pansy, qui parle aussi fort que même une armée de doxys ne suffirait pas pour couvrir le bruit de sa voix-.

Théo est devenu langue-de-plomb, c'était tout tracé pour lui. Je crois que j'aurais aimé travailler au département des mystères, parce que je suis terriblement curieux, et que j'aime apprendre, mais je n'aurais pas aimé ne pas pouvoir me vanter _\- parler !-_ de mes trouvailles à mon entourage.

"Tu aurais pu être joueur de Quidditch. Tu jouais dans l'équipe de Serpentard, à Poudlard", a suggéré Goyle un jour d'été. Il faisait une chaleur à crever et ma peau était terriblement rouge - même si je ne l'avouerai devant témoin pour rien au monde. Disons seulement qu'il faisait très chaud et que n'importe quel être humain normalement constitué aurait souffert de la chaleur-.

Je me jetais discrètement des sorts de rafraîchissement toutes les cinq minutes alors que Pansy, au contraire, me tannait pour que je lui lance régulièrement des sorts de réverbération - _pour mieux bronzer, Draco !_ \- tandis que Blaise se portait comme un charme - le bâtard-. Lorsqu'elle a entendu Goyle, Pansy a affiché un petit sourire qui se voulait discret. Blaise a levé les yeux au ciel et Théo a froncé les sourcils.

J'ai souri parce que la suggestion était mignonne. J'ai souri parce que parfois, Goyle parle comme un gamin de deuxième année. J'ai souri parce que je n'ai et n'aurais jamais le talent pour être joueur de Quidditch professionnel - même si, ça non plus, je ne l'avouerai pour rien au monde-.

Au final, j'aime mon métier parce que, même s'il m'a été imposé, il me convient. J'aime analyser des situations et trouver des solutions. J'aime donner des conseils - _j'adore_ donner des conseils, même lorsque personne ne m'en demande-. J'aime être le référent en matière de savoir, j'aime que l'on m'écoute parler. J'aime me sentir important - même si, au bureau, je ne suis important que pour des morveux de quatre ans et leurs géniteurs-.

A Poudlard, je me donnais des airs de solitaire, parce que je voyais mon père agir ainsi, et que je voulais l'imiter. Mais je ne suis pas mon père. Et après avoir passé trois ans seul, triste, et sans personne vers qui me tourner, je me rends compte que j'aime être entouré. Ça change les gens, un séjour à Azkaban. Ça change les gens, d'être menacé par Vous-Savez-Qui. J'ai aimé passer du temps avec Thomas, j'ai aimé retrouver Pansy en Novembre 99 après tout ce temps sans la voir - même si après l'avoir écoutée babiller dix minutes, j'ai eu un mal de crâne que même deux potions n'ont pas réussi à faire disparaître-.

Au final, j'ai changé, et je n'aurais peut-être pas pu travailler seul, dans le silence complet. Après toutes ces années à fuir la mort, j'ai besoin d'un peu de vie.

o

 _ **Londres**_

Le gamin m'adresse un grand sourire et cligne des yeux. Ça lui donne l'air un peu stupide mais je trouve ça attendrissant, malgré moi. Je me demande parfois si toutes ces années passées à travailler avec des gamins ne m'a pas un Poufsoufflisé - comment ça, ce n'est pas un mot ?-. Je me penche et lui demande :

\- Tu as bien compris, Nathan ?

\- Oui !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu commences à te sentir en colère ?

\- Je ferme les yeux et je pense à quelque chose que j'aime bien. Je n'arrête que quand je sens que ma magie arrête de _cré...crétiper._

 _\- Crépiter_. C'est bien. Je ne veux plus entendre que tu as fais mal à ta sœur, d'accord ? Même sans faire exprès.

Le gamin hoche de la tête et je lui indique qu'il peut se rasseoir et jouer. Il se précipite sur les legos en criant et entreprend de construire une tour "plus grande que Papa". Je prends ma baguette, jette un assurdiato - la trace laisse une fumée bleue quelques secondes, ça a le don de toujours m'agacer - et me tourne vers le père qui fixe ma baguette avec des yeux ronds comme des souafles, malgré le nombre de fois où il m'a vu jeter un sort.

\- Je pense que Nathan a bien compris les objectifs de la séance d'aujourd'hui. Comment se passe l'école à la maison ?

La plupart de mes patients ont été déscolarisés à cause des "incidents inexpliqués" qui se sont passés lorsqu'ils étaient dans les parages. A l'époque où j'étais enfant, ça ne se passait pas ainsi - du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en récoltant des informations dans les archives nationales, ou en questionnant Thomas - : Les enfants restaient dans les écoles moldues et des raisons plus ou moins valables étaient données pour expliquer les incidents. Les sorciers ne s'occupaient pas d'eux avant qu'ils ne reçoivent leur lettre pour Poudlard.

Mais le climat d'après-guerre existe même dans le monde moldu ; depuis les attaques de Voldemort, les sorciers doivent se faire discrets. Si les moldus découvraient notre existence et décidaient de nous éradiquer, nous partirions tous bouffer des mandragores par la racine en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire gallion.

C'est pourquoi je conseille aux parents de déscolariser leurs enfants, du moins en attendant qu'ils puissent venir régulièrement à leurs rendez-vous et qu'ils apprennent à maîtriser leurs émotions. Les enfants sont parfois re-scolarisés à l'issue de nos séances, ou alors il ne leur reste plus qu'un an à attendre avant d'aller à Poudlard - et ils me cassent les oreilles en craint "DRACO DRACO JE VAIS BIENTÔT ALLER A POUDLARD !-.

Avant la Guerre, il n'y avait pas vraiment de règles ou de cadre concernant les enfants sorciers nés dans des familles moldues. Mon métier a été créé spécialement pour éviter de reproduire le scénario Potter - Après la Guerre, hiver 99, une biographie de Potter est sortie, et son enfance a été dévoilée-. Les nuits dans le placard à balai. Les maltraitances. Les humiliations. La peur de la différence.

Je ne l'ai pas lue, bien sûr, déjà parce que j'étais enfermé à Azkaban, mais aussi parce que je crois que je n'ai pas envie de découvrir ce que je ne sais pas de sa vie à travers un livre. Potter, j'ai l'impression de le connaître : Je suis le seul à le mettre en colère en deux phrases, je connais ses réactions et ses habitudes, je sais, contrairement au reste du monde, qu'il a beau être un enfant-héro qui est mort pour sauver le monde, c'est un parfait connard.

Potter est loin d'être l'homme parfait que la société sorcière veut qu'il soit, c'est un abruti qui ne comprend rien à rien et un salaud qui jette des sorts de magie noire sur des adolescents en pleurs. Mais je ne vais pas ressasser ces souvenirs, parce que ça appuierait les propos de Blaise qui prétend que je suis obsédé par Potter. N'importe quoi. Je ne n'ai pas vu sa tête de _dégénéré_ depuis des années et je me porte _comme un charme_ !

Mon métier a été créé pour que les enfants et les parents de familles moldues se sentent soutenus et épaulés, pour que les sorciers puissent vivre dans le secret, et pour que les Sangs-Purs - ou du moins les Sangs-Purs encore en liberté - vivent en harmonie avec les sorciers d'origine moldue. Je n'avais pas très bien saisi cette dernière partie - sûrement parce que je sortais d'un procès épuisant et d'un an de séjour à Azkaban, mais aussi parce que le juge n'avait pas vraiment l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait non plus-.

Avec les années, j'ai compris. Si moi, Draco Malfoy, fils d'ancien Mangemort et ancien Mangemort moi-même, descendant de deux anciennes familles de sorciers reconnues pour leur Sang-Pur, j'étais capable de comprendre le monde moldu, de communiquer et collaborer avec des moldus, alors ça signifiait que tout le monde pouvait le faire. Que l'on pouvait vivre en harmonie avec eux.

Si Potter a été le symbole de la rébellion, j'ai, à mon insu, été utilisé par le Ministère pour être le symbole de la collaboration et d'un monde nouveau.

J'imagine la tête que ce connard de Potter a dû tirer quand il a vu ça !

Le père de Nathan me tire de mes pensées en répondant à ma question, et je sursaute :

\- L'école à la maison se passe. Sa mère perd parfois patience, mais Nathan progresse malgré tout. Il continue de demander quand est-ce qu'il retournera à l'école, mais de moins en moins souvent, ceci-dit.

J'hoche la tête. Ils viennent de Bristol. Cet homme rate une journée de travail une fois par semaine pour emmener son fils. Mais il est assidu, parce qu'il voit le bien que nos séances font à son fils. Je me souviens du jour où il l'a emmené, il y a quatre mois. Gêné et angoissé, dans son costume de médicomage - _Alors, là, c'est la tenue typique des médecins, Malfoy ! Tous mes Oncles sont dans la santé, tu verrais les réunions de famille, on dirait l'attaque des clones !-._ Cet imbécile de Thomas a du coup été obligé de m'expliquer -très laborieusement, soi dit-en passant,- ce qu'est un "clone".

Nous discutons quelques minutes et je prends mon agenda pour nous mettre d'accord sur l'heure du rendez-vous de la semaine prochaine. Nathan se relève en souriant. Il a terminé de ranger, et m'adresse un petit signe de la main avant de suivre son père, qui a déjà ouvert la porte.

o

Lorsque mon premier "patient" est entré dans mon bureau, j'avais l'impression d'avoir à faire à un _extraterrestre_. Je me souviens m'être demandé si le gamin n'était pas un peu _bizarre_ \- handicapé, comme disent les moldus-. Il faisait des bruits étranges, il ne parlait pas réellement, et en plus il sautait partout comme s'il avait abusé du whisky pur-feu. "Dis bonjour, Diego", a dit son père. Le gamin s'est tourné vers son géniteur, puis vers moi, et a ouvert la bouche en produisant un son vraiment inquiétant. Je me souviens même avoir vu de la bave.

Je suis resté dans un coin de la pièce un long moment, accroché à mon carnet de notes, à fixer le mioche avec des yeux ronds comme des gallions, et quand la demi-portion s'est approchée, j'ai tout fait pour éviter le moindre contact physique – peine perdue, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, le petit s'est collé à ma jambe en criant parce qu'il venait de marcher sur son propre pied -.

Je suis fils unique. Mon père aussi, et ma mère... Disons seulement q'heureusement que Bellatrix n'a pas eu le loisir de se reproduire. Toujours est-il que je n'avais pas vu d'enfants depuis que j'ai moi-même été un enfant.

Et que dire des enfants que j'ai fréquentés à l'époque... Pansy était déjà une petite teigne, à se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, Théo était déjà silencieux et sérieux comme la mort, et Blaise... Bon, Blaise était sûrement le seul de groupe à avoir eu une vraie enfance, avec son lot de petites blessures, de bonbons, de rires et d'amour. Quelque peu gâchée par les morts successives de son père et de ses nombreux beaux-pères, j'en conviens.

Parfois - c'est rare, mais ça arrive - je pense à l'époque où je jouais tout seul - j'ai passé une grande partie de mon enfance seule, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Théo et Blaise n'étant présents que lors des afternoon tea ou des garden party de Mère- en m'imaginant que je jouais avec _Harry Potter._ On était super copains, on courait dans les couloirs du château de Poudlard - que je m'imaginais encore plus immense qu'il ne l'est réellement, et c'est dire- et on volait à dos de dragons -bon, ça, ce connard de Potter a bien fini par le faire, non ?-. Parfois, j'ai envie de retourner dans le passé afin de m'en coller une, et de me dire :

"Arrête de perdre du temps à t'imaginer que cet abruti est un chouette gamin, un futur ami ! C'est un con ! Et dans six ans, quand tu rentreras chez toi pour les vacances d'été, drogue tes parents avec du Sommeil Sans Rêve, fais leurs bagages et force un elfe à vous faire transplaner dans un pays lointain ! Ne reste pas en Angleterre, ça va être l'enfer ! L'enfer, tu entends ?"

o

\- Euh... Bonjour.

Je lève les yeux de mon bureau et me retrouve nez-à-nez avec un moldu très, très corpulent, d'environ mon âge, qui me sourit, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger. Euh... Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous. Voilà. Je viens vous voir parce que ma fille est... Ma fille est... comme vous.

J'hausse un sourcil et lui demande poliment :

\- Comme moi ?

\- Elle est... Elle est spéciale.

\- En quoi est-elle spéciale, cette enfant ? Je demande en tendant d'apercevoir l'enfant en question.

Il se gratte la nuque et tourne la tête. Derrière lui se trouve une fillette minuscule et très maigre - ce qui est étonnant au vu de la corpulence du père - aux cheveux châtains. Elle est accroché si fort aux jambes de son géniteur que je ne peux apercevoir son visage.

Je me penche pour lui parler mais le père me coupe dans mon élan :

\- Ecoutez... Je suis sûr que je suis au bon endroit. C'est mon cousin, Harry, qui m'envoie. Vous devez sûrement le connaître, il...

Je retiens un soupir. J'ai envie de l'envoyer paître et de lui dire que "Harry" est très certainement le prénom le plus donné aux enfants dans le monde sorcier depuis que Harry Connard Potter a survécu à l'Avada Kedavra, et que je ne connais certainement pas son putain de cousin - c'est le 3e type qui arrive dans mon bureau en me disant avoir été envoyé ici parce qu'un ami de la famille/homme rencontré dans la rue/voisin qui s'appelle "Harry" lui conseille de venir me voir, et à chaque fois, sans que je sache pourquoi, mon ventre se serre quand je comprends que le Harry en question n'est absolument pas Harry Connard Potter-.

J'ouvre la bouche pour l'interrompre mais à ce moment là, la petite fille relève la tête et ses yeux apeurés plongent dans les miens.

La forme est différente, la lueur n'est absolument pas la même, mais je reconnaîtrais cette couleur entre mille.

\- Maya, dis bonjour au Monsieur.

* * *

 _Plein d'amour !_

 _Koala-Mutant_


	3. Chapter 3

_Je vous remercie pour vos adorables reviews, surtout que je sais que dans le chapitre II il ne se passe... strictement rien. C'est vos encouragements constants qui me donnent envie d'écrire, parce que j'avoue que j'étais un peu démotivée, même si j'éprouve souvent l'envie d'écrire quelque chose (mais le défi, ce n'est pas d'écrire, mais d'écrire quelque chose de lisible)._

 _Je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance, je ne sais pas quand je posterai le Chapitre 4._

 _Bon, et je m'excuse d'avance pour les nombreux POV de ce chapitre - On me l'avait déjà reproché dans Cherche garçon au pair, faut croire que je suis incapable d'écrire autrement-. Je fais des efforts, je le jure, mais tous les personnages veulent s'exprimer !_

 _Shelby Sauvage, si tu es là : Va écrire au lieu de traîner sur le site !_

* * *

 **Impasse des rêves :**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Ron**

Je dois être un immonde bâtard pour penser ça, mais, au fond, et ce malgré le fait que je sois encore amoureux d'Hermione, je pense que j'aime Lavande. D'une manière complètement tordue et incompréhensible pour les autres, et ce n'est peut-être pas l'amour _fou_ mais il y a quand même un peu _d'amour._

Un amour basé sur le fait qu'on vient du même milieu, qu'on se comprend. Qu'on est tous les deux très abîmés, qu'on a besoin de quelqu'un à nos côtés, le soir, pour ne pas penser à _tout ça_. Que dormir seul nous fait peur à tous les deux. Qu'on sait éviter les sujets qui fâchent : pas besoin de tout expliquer quand je suis avec Lavande, elle _sait_. Et c'est reposant : J'ai déjà assisté à de très longues discussions/disputes entre Parvati et son ex - Alex, tiens ça rime- qui est américain et qui ne comprend rien - rien _du tout_ \- à notre histoire.

Un soir, ils mangeaient à la maison, Harry, Neville, Alex et Parvati. Le type a posé au moins trois questions vraiment indiscrètes sur le passé de Harry, une sur les parents de Neville - il voulait parler des recherches effectuées dans son putain de pays sur les traumatismes dûs au Doloris- et quand il a commencé à parler des loups-garous, Lavande s'est levée brusquement et est partie en pleurant. Encore.

"Alex" n'est plus jamais revenu, et je crois que Parvati s'en veut encore.

Ce soir-là, j'ai tenu Lavande dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Je sais ce qu'en pense Harry ; que je suis avec elle parce que je ne peux pas être seul, que c'est un concours de circonstances qui nous a fait nous installer ensemble, mais Harry est complètement... Harry n'a pas la même vision de l'amour que moi.

Harry a quitté ma sœur parce qu'il "leur manquait quelque chose". Quand je lui ai demandé quoi, il m'a répondu " Je ne sais pas. C'est la fille parfaite, en réalité. Drôle, belle, courageuse, intelligente... Et puis j'aimais passer du temps avec elle, on ne s'ennuyait jamais, on avait toujours un truc à se dire, et on a beaucoup de points communs, mais, tu vois... Il n'y avait pas le _truc._ "

Puis il m'a jeté un de ces _regards_ dont il a le secret - le regard qui fait que les filles font "Ohhhh" quand elles le voient. Le regard qui faisait que Hermione lui filait toujours ses notes d'histoire de la magie. "C'est à cause de ses grands yeux trop verts", m'a dit Ginny un jour, après qu'elle ait cédé à un caprice de Harry - une histoire de cinéma, de film qui avait l'air "trop bien" et de pop corn-.

Un regard avec des "grands yeux trop verts", donc. Comme s'il craignait que je ne puisse pas comprendre.

Mais je comprends. Avec Hermione, on l'avait, ce _truc_. Le ventre qui se retourne violemment quand on reçoit un hibou de l'autre. Les fourmis dans les mains avant un rendez-vous. La sensation d'être enfin complet quand on fait l'amour. Chercher le regard de l'autre tout le temps, partout. Être incapable de rester dans la même pièce sans se toucher. S'attraper la main, la cheville, n'importe quoi, une parcelle de peau, juste pour se sentir plus proche ; comme un _putain_ de besoin physique. Ne pas supporter d'être séparé trop longtemps. Avoir envie de se fondre contre l'autre. L'incapacité de manger quand l'autre nous manque. Le cœur qui se serre. L'impression - et ce malgré ce que les gens nous répètent - qu'on va rester comme ça toute notre vie, que ça ne va jamais aller _mieux_.

J'ai bouffé la poussière pendant un long moment, et la poussière, c'est pas... Justement, c'est pas mon truc.

Tomber amoureux d'Hermione, c'était comme foncer tête baissée dans une tornade et en ressortir vivant - mais pas indemne-. C'est être rejeté par une force de la nature, un truc qui nous dépasse complètement, tomber la tête la première dans la terre, et se tenir le ventre en se demandant comment on a fait pour survivre.

Des fois, je me demande si je le referais. Si ça valait le coup.

Si tous les moments de bonheur ont contrebalancé les moments de malheur.

Les trois quart du temps, je me dis que oui, je retenterai ma chance.

Les Gryffondors sont des optimistes.

Ou des idiots, au choix.

Quand je suis arrivé à l'Académie des Aurors, j'ai compris, une fois de plus, que je n'allais pas me démarquer par mon talent. Je n'étais ni plus intelligent, ni plus futé, ni plus rapide que les autres. J'allais devoir m'accrocher pour réussir. J'allais devoir donner tout ce que j'avais.

Ou tout ce qu'il me restait.

Ma mère répétait souvent à Percy qui fallait plusieurs choses pour être heureux : Un travail qui nous plaît, une relation amoureuse, des amis et une famille qui nous aiment, et des rêves.

Elle lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il parte du principe que son travail allait, à lui seul, le rendre heureux. "C'est la combinaison de ces quatre facteurs qui fera que tu seras vraiment heureux, Percy. Ton travail te donnera peut-être l'impression que tu es heureux, mais ce ne sera une illusion. La vraie paix intérieure repose sur l'union de ces quatre facteurs. Tu ne peux pas te consacrer à 100 % à ton travail. Sinon il ne te restera pas de place pour le reste."

Moi, j'étais à 100% dans ma relation amoureuse. Je délaissais Harry, alors qu'il avait, plus que jamais, besoin de moi. J'ai délaissé ma famille, alors qu'après la mort de Fred... Après la mort de Fred, plus rien n'a jamais été pareil.

Et la première année à l'Académie des Aurors était l'année où je devais faire mes preuves : Il y avait une sélection à l'issue du deuxième semestre, et ils ne prendraient que les meilleurs. Les autres seraient envoyés dans d'autres départements, ou faire de la paperasse - ma hantise-. Il fallait que j'ai d'excellentes notes ; or, ça n'a jamais été mon fort.

C'est amusant. On pourrait penser que la personne qui déciderait de sacrifier sa relation amoureuse - certes vacillante - pour enfin devenir _quelqu'un_ , sauver ses études, ce serait Hermione, mais pour une des premières fois de ma vie, j'avais une chance de prouver ma valeur, et je crois que j'avais attendu ce jour toute mon existence.

La distance a joué, c'est sûr. Si Hermione avait été avec moi cette année là, si je n'avais pas ressenti le manque chaque putain de jour, si je ne m'étais pas réveillé tous les matins en pensant à elle, si je ne m'étais pas endormi tous les soirs en me repassant les moments passés ensemble - quitte à les mettre dans la pensine, autant pousser le vice jusqu'au bout-. Si je n'avais pas angoissé en m'imaginant courir entre l'Académie et le Terminal des Portoloins, éternellement coincé entre Perth et Londres, jamais vraiment dans le moment présent, à devoir prendre un petit job pour me payer les aller-retours... Si elle était restée à Londres, alors tout aurait été différent.

Mais elle est partie.

Et Harry et moi, on a déraillé.

Quand je pense à tout ça, à quel point Hermione me manque malgré tout ce temps, à quel point je voudrais qu'elle revienne en Angleterre, à quel point j'aimerais qu'elle soit de nouveau dans nos vies, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à Harry et moi, parce que sans elle j'ai l'impression qu'on arrive à peine à tenir la tête hors de l'eau, parce qu'on est en suspens depuis qu'elle est partie, dans l'attente de son putain de retour, j'ai l'impression d'être un vrai connard. Un vrai connard avec Lavande, un vrai connard avec Hermione.

Un soir, Lavande a fait une nouvelle crise de panique et a vérifié toutes les portes et les fenêtres, persuadée que j'en avais laissée une ouverte. J'ai dû lui donner une potion calmante et lui faire couler un bain.

Pendant que je lui peignais les cheveux en fredonnant - elle adore la musique-, elle s'est tournée vers moi, a planté ses yeux bleus clairs dans les miens, et m'a remercié.

"C'est normal, Lav", ai-je répondu, décontenancé. "Je suis là pour ça. Pour t'épauler. Je suis ton binôme, tu te souviens ?" ai-je plaisanté en lui rappelant la soirée alcoolisée où nous avons décidé de nous remettre ensemble.

Elle a eu un petit sourire triste et a dit "Je suis consciente du fait que je ne suis pas l'amour de ta vie, tu sais". J'ai ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle m'a coupé : "C'est pas grave. J'ai pas besoin d'être l'amour de ta vie. Là, tout de suite, j'ai besoin que tu sois là, que tu sois _avec_ veux juste une vie, pour commencer."

Quand j'en ai parlé à Harry - nous n'avons pas perdu cette habitude de tout se dire, absolument tout. En fait c'est encore pire depuis qu'Hermione est partie et qu'il n'y a plus que nous deux-, il m'a jeté un regard affligé que j'ai préféré ignoré.

J'ai goûté ce que c'était, d'être avec l'amour de sa vie. Et c'est miraculeux que je m'en sois sorti vivant.

Il y a des gens qui doivent aimer ça. Aimer de cette manière. Aimer intensément. Trop intensément. Harry pourrait peut-être survivre à une histoire d'amour comme ça, même si je ne connais personne, dans notre entourage, qui pourrait lui faire ressentir tout ça.

"Elle est un peu jalouse, parfois, c'est vrai. Et elle fait des crises de panique, c'est vrai. Mais j'aime rentrer chez moi et sentir l'odeur d'un plat qu'elle a cuisiné parce qu'elle sait que je rentre affamé et épuisé. Ensuite, je la prends dans mes bras et on s'endort en écoutant de la musique. C'est reposant."

"Moi, je ne veux pas quelque chose de reposant. Je veux quelque chose qui me fasse me sentir vivant".

Depuis qu'il a quitté ma sœur, il n'a plus eu de relations longues. Au début, il a bien essayé de sortir un peu, de parler avec des filles. Il les emmenait se balader à Hyde Park, leur montrait notre restaurant préféré -les meilleurs tiramisus de la terre !-, envisageait même de partir en vacances avec elles - "J'ai toujours eu envie de voyager, mais je ne suis jamais parti plus loin que les Highlands Écossais, c'est quand même triste"-.

Et puis un jour il arrivait au Ministère, la mine défaite, et disait "Non, c'était juste pas la bonne."

J'ai l'impression qu'à force d'attendre le _truc_ , il va vraiment perdre espoir.

Un jour, Hermione m'a dit que Harry avait la vision de l'amour que ses parents lui avait transmise. Je lui ai répondu que ses parents étaient morts et qu'ils n'avaient pas, les pauvres, pu lui transmettre grand chose, mais elle a répondu que, justement, ses parents s'aimaient passionnément durant leur mariage, malgré leur inimité à Poudlard, et qu'ils s'étaient mariés extrêmement jeunes, et que le père de Harry était mort pour les sauver.

" Si ça, c'est pas la définition du héro romantique", a t-elle ajouté en souriant - visiblement très satisfaite d'elle-même-.

Comme je la fixais avec des yeux de strangulot sorti de son lac, elle a secoué la tête en riant et m'a expliqué :

"Les gens prennent souvent l'exemple de leurs parents comme _le_ couple qui représente l'amour. Par exemple, mes parents m'ont eue un peu tard. Pour moi, l'amour, c'est s'accomplir en tant que personne, notamment par son travail, avant de fonder une famille avec un ou deux enfants - pas plus, ne me regarde pas comme ça- et de vivre une vie paisible et heureuse, sans rebondissements notables. Pour Harry, l'amour, c'est très certainement marquer l'existence de l'autre personne d'une façon ou d'une autre - que ce soit par l'amour, la haine ou autre-, et être unique à ses yeux. Et s'aimer à en crever. Aveuglément. Malgré tous les défauts de l'autre."

o

 **Harry**

 ** _Au Mandragore, Londres côté sorcier_**

Le rire de Ron fait sursauter Luna, qui était plongée dans la contemplation d'une bougie parfumée.

\- Hahahaha ! Vous auriez vu la tête de Harry quand Nev' lui a montré le parchemin ! J'vous jure ! On aurait dit qu'on lui annonçait le retour de Voldemort ! - _Bah quoi, Seam', me regarde pas comme ça, c'est bon !_ \- Et là, j'ai dû lui tirer les oreilles pour qu'il accepte d'aider Gros D - _quoi, c'est bon, Harry, tu as dis que tu étais OK pour que je l'appelle comme ça !_ -, parce que Harry n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout partant pour revoir Malfoy ! Bon, en même temps, on le comprend, moi j'suis bien content d'être débarrassé de la fouine...

Luna me jette un regard pénétrant et je déglutis. Ron continue de babiller - il a fumé beaucoup, vraiment _beaucoup_ de feuilles de mandragore- tandis que Seamus fronce les sourcils.

Il est vraiment tard et nous ne sommes que tous les six, attablés au fond du bar. Ils ont fermé il y a une demi-heure, il n'y avait pas grand monde ce soir.

J'aime ces moments où nous sommes tous réunis, ça me rappelle Poudlard. C'est rare, parce qu'entre les heures d'astreinte, les moments où Luna voyage, et les horaires pas possibles de Seam' et Dean...

Mais on arrive quand même à se retrouver, et quand Seamus est de bonne humeur, il sort ce qu'il appelle "la crème de la crème" - Il utilise plein d'expressions moldues que Ron et Luna ne comprennent pas, mais alors pas du tout- : un vieux whisky, une bière au goût spécial - il en a fait venir une de France, goût violette !- ou des feuilles de mandragore particulièrement efficaces - "Tu vas voir, Harry, c'est des B+, tu vas rire comme jamais"-.

\- Ça m'étonne de toi, ce comportement, Harry.

Je me tourne, étonné, vers Seamus qui me fixe de ses grands yeux bleus. Il a toujours eu les yeux un peu plus clairs que ceux de Ron, mais plus foncés que ceux de Luna. Luna a les yeux vraiment délavés. Seamus a parfois des touches de vert ou de gris. Pour draguer les filles, à Poudlard, il disait que ses yeux changeaient de couleur selon son humeur.

Un jour, Hermione a levé les yeux au ciel et s'est lancée dans un _très_ long discours sur la relation entre la lumière et la couleur des yeux des gens -"Mais les tiens sont toujours aussi verts, quel que soit le temps, Harry"-. A cause de ce dernier commentaire, Ron a tiré la tronche pendant tout le cours de potion, et Hermione m'avait envoyé une note pour savoir quelle mouche l'avait piqué... Qu'est-ce qu'on était aveugle, à l'époque.

\- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je suis _déçu_ , je ne suis pas là pour te juger, mais ce n'est pas ton genre de laisser une enfant si jeune sans aide.

Même Ron a arrêté de parler et je sens mes poings se serrer.

\- Je veux dire, tu as toujours été comme ça, à voler au secours de gens... Je ne dis pas que c'est un défaut, loin de là, c'est même tout à ton honneur, mais t'as quand même volé au secours de ce _connard_ de Malfoy, et là, la gamine, Maya, c'est ça ? Tu étais prêt à la laisser tomber parce que tu ne voulais pas voir ton cousin... Enfin, tu sais comment sont ces... _gens_ lorsqu'ils sont confrontés à un enfant-sorcier. Tu as réussi à t'en sortir, à ne pas avoir à y passer tous tes étés, parce que Molly t'a tendu la main, mais ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas de cette enfant...

Ron ouvre la bouche, je sais qu'il s'apprête à prendre ma défense - Ron prend _toujours_ ma défense- mais je me lève brusquement et traverse le bar à grands pas.

La porte claque derrière moi.

o

Heureusement que j'ai pensé à prendre mon verre d'hydromel. Il fait encore frais, mais, Merlin soit loué, il ne pleut pas. Je me lance un sort de réchauffement et observe les étoiles. Je n'observais jamais le ciel à Poudlard, trop occupé à faire mille choses à la fois, mais depuis que je vis ici, je me sens enfermé - vraiment enfermé, dans tous les sens du terme- et j'aime bien regarder le ciel de temps en temps, pour me sentir ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu _mieux_.

Un tout petit peu _libre._

\- Peut-être que tu es malheureux parce que tu restes coincé dans le passé tout en avançant malgré toi, que que tu as envie de passer à autre chose sans vraiment y arriver.

Je me tourne, surpris, et adresse un regard interrogateur à Luna qui me sourit gentiment. Elle pose sa main sur mon poignet et lève la tête.

Je ne l'ai même pas entendue arriver.

Grand Auror que voilà.

Aujourd'hui, ses boucles d'oreilles sont en forme de bières - pour annoncer le thème de la soirée, peut-être - et elle porte une longue robe bleue sent les épices _et_ le _..._ le brûlé ? Je plisse le nez, étonné.

Je n'ai jamais été un fin observateur, mais en devenant Auror, j'ai appris à faire des efforts.

\- J'ai oublié ma tarte à la citrouille dans la cheminée, dit-elle d'une voix éthérée.

Elle tend la main pour prendre ma cigarette agrémentée de feuilles de mandragore et reprend :

\- Peut-être que tu angoisses à l'idée de vieillir parce que tu as grandi en pensant - et ce, malgré ton désir de vivre- que tu allais sûrement mourir jeune. Peut-être que tu ne pensais pas que tu aurais cette chance, peut-être que tu ne sais pas quoi faire de tout ce temps qui t'est offert.

Elle m'adresse un sourire.

\- Peut-être que c'est pour ça que tu es englué dans une sorte de marasme, depuis des années. Ce qu'il te faudrait, c'est un bon coup de pied aux fesses. Mais tout le monde te ménage, pas vrai Harry ? Personne ne veut te contrarier depuis que tu as eu l'Ordre de Merlin. Ou que tu as perdu Ginny. Ou qu'Hermione est partie. Ou que tu te traînes partout avec cette tête de chien battu.

J'ouvre la bouche, choqué, mais elle me coupe :

\- Seamus s'est montré très maladroit. Il n'avait pas le droit de te dire ça de cette manière. Je l'ai grondé, tu sais.

Sacrée Luna. Malgré les années passées à la fréquenter, je suis toujours surpris par ses réactions.

\- Mais tu sais, il n'a pas tord, au fond. C'est une réaction étonnante de ta part... Je suis contente que tu aies changé d'avis.

Je lui adresse un sourire fatigué. C'était sûr que j'allais changer d'avis. Je n'aurais pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, maintenant que je savais qu'une autre enfant innocente était entre les mains de ces gens. J'ai juste paniqué. Dans ma biographie - maudit soit Merlin-, il est écrit que j'ai fais preuve d'un sang-froid remarquable quand je suis allé dans la forêt interdite y mourir.

Mais les gens changent. J'avais vécu toute ma vie en pensant qu'on s'améliorait avec l'âge : qu'on devenait plus beau, plus intelligent, plus sûr de soi, plus ouvert aux choses. Mais je suis la preuve vivante du contraire : Avec le temps, j'ai fané, j'ai dépéri.

Des fois, j'ai l'impression que je suis vraiment mort dans cette foutue forêt.

o

 **Dean**

\- Tu as été dur avec lui, tu sais.

Seam' se tourne vivement. Il fronce les sourcils, se mord la lèvre, puis me demande finalement :

\- Tu trouves ?

Je pose ma baguette et résiste à l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Les vagues de tendresse surgissent de plus en plus souvent. J'aime quand il fait des efforts pour que les choses se passent bien. Quand il fait des concessions.

Ça va à l'encontre de son foutu caractère - il accuse tantôt son sang Irlandais, tantôt son côté Gryffondor, mais moi je sais qu'il est juste comme ça-, et je sais qu'il arrondit les angles pour moi, parce que je déteste les conflits.

Et ça me fait toujours plaisir, parce que je suis prêt à faire _tellement_ de choses pour lui.

Comme donner des cours de vie moldue à Draco Malfoy contre un sacré paquet de gallions, afin que nous puissions ouvrir notre bar, par exemple.

\- Dans le fond, je suis d'accord avec toi - on l'est tous-. Ça ne ressemble pas à Harry de réagir comme ça, mais tout le monde a le droit de faire ses erreurs, non ? Et puis merde, c'est Harry, il a le droit de souffler un peu quand même. Il a suffisamment donné.

\- Justement, _c'est Harry_. A Poudlard, il cherchait toujours des problèmes à résoudre, des mystères à élucider. S'il avait reçu cette lettre il y a cinq ans, il se serait jeté à corps perdu dans la co-éducation de cette gamine, il aurait sûrement remué ciel et terre pour trouver comment canaliser la magie de la petite lorsqu'elle est à l'école moldue, il nous aurait interrogés pour savoir comment on faisait quand on était petits, toi, moi, et Hermione... _Oh_.

Il fixe le vide et je lui souris. Ce n'est pas que Seam' manque d'empathie ou qu'il se moque des sentiments des autres, mais il est tellement dans l'instant présent, tellement dans le rire, la déconnade, qu'il ne prend pas le temps de se poser - jamais - et d'analyser un peu ce qu'il vit.

C'est une des nombreuses choses que j'aime chez lui.

Il prend un air coupable et je dis :

\- D'une certaine manière, je trouve ça beau que depuis qu'Hermione est partie, Harry et Ron n'arrivent pas à vivre normalement. Comme s'il leur manquait une partie d'eux-mêmes. Tu sais, les mauvaises langues qui disaient qu'Hermione était la tête pensante du Trio, et qu'elle ne servait qu'à faire leurs devoirs de potion ? Ils doivent se sentir bien cons maintenant.

Seam' ferme la porte du Mandragore et je continue :

\- J'aime me dire qu'il y a des gens qui croisent notre vie - une journée, un mois, dix ans, peu importe - et qu'ils la marquent à jamais. Qu'on n'était pas la même personne avant et après les avoir rencontrés. Que toute notre existence est chamboulée par leur passage. C'est triste, je sais, parce que ça sous-entend qu'on ne sera plus jamais entier si on les perd. Mais c'est beau aussi, après tout, c'est pour ça qu'on est sur terre, non ? Pour ces expériences putain de transcendantes, tellement belles et intenses qu'on a envie de chialer en y repensant, ou qu'on se dit que c'est pas possible, qu'on peut pas les avoir vécues et y avoir survécu. Que ça devait être un putain de rêve, que le monde peut pas être aussi _beau._

o

 **Ron**

On ne devient pas adulte le jour de nos dix-huit ans. On ne se réveille pas le matin de notre anniversaire en se disant "Ah ! Tiens, ça y est je vais être responsable maintenant."

Il y a quelque chose qui nous fait devenir adulte.

Harry est devenu adulte le soir où Dumbledore est mort. Il a complètement changé d'attitude après son enterrement. On se moque de moi quand je dis ça, parce que Harry n'a pas eu d'enfance, qu'il a passé son adolescence à éviter la mort et à vivre des choses inimaginables...

Ce sont les gens qui ne connaissent pas vraiment Harry qui pensent qu'il a toujours été adulte. Parce que Harry - aussi courageux soit-il - est comme Luna ; il restera toujours un peu un enfant.

Harry, c'est un grand garçon de 5,7 pieds qui est tout excité à l'approche de Noël. Harry, c'est un Auror diplômé qui croit au grand amour. Harry, c'est un homme qui en a tué un autre, et qui croit que les gens changent toujours en mieux. Harry, c'est un garçon qui a grandit dans un placard sous un escalier, et qui aide ceux qui l'y ont enfermé.

Harry n'a clairement pas eu une vie facile, mais il avait Dumbledore. Une personne qui lui disait quoi faire, où aller, et pourquoi. Un mentor. Un adulte qui veillait sur lui, le maintenait en vie - pour une mauvaise raison, mais en vie quand même-.

Hermione est devenue adulte le jour où elle a altéré la mémoire de ses parents. En faisant cela, elle savait qu'elle prenait le risque qu'ils ne puissent jamais retrouver leurs souvenirs.

J'étais là le jour où elle a décidé d'aller en Australie pour leur rendre la mémoire. Elle est rentrée tard dans la nuit, en pleurs. Elle était tellement perturbée que je me suis demandé comment elle ne s'était pas désartibulée entre le Terminal des Portoloins et le Square Grimmaurd. Hermione a toujours été _tellement_ forte.

C'est _putain_ de douloureux de voir la personne qu'on aime souffrir.

Cette nuit-là fut pire que la soirée passée dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy, à l'entendre hurler de douleur sans pouvoir encaisser la peine à sa place.

Je suis devenu adulte le jour où mon frère est mort. Ce n'est pas vraiment la mort de Fred qui m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne serai plus jamais le même ; en disant ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un parfait bâtard, mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire : J'aimais mon frère, mais je savais, en m'engageant avec Harry dans cette Guerre, que n'importe lequel d'entre nous pourrait mourir.

Je suis devenu adulte en me levant un matin, prêt à dévorer le petit-déjeuner que ma mère préparait avec soin tous les matins. Je suis devenu adulte en m'étonnant de ne pas sentir l'odeur du bacon grillé, des œufs sur la poêle, des toasts chauds. Je suis devenu adulte en trouvant ma mère allongée sur le sol de la cuisine, une fiole de Sommeil sans Rêves dans la main.

Je suis devenu adulte lorsque j'ai supplié mon père de l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste, au service des blessures mentales - créé spécialement après la Guerre, youpi !-. Je suis devenu adulte lorsque j'ai compris que ma mère - le noyau de notre clan, celle qui nous a maintenu unis toutes ces années - ne pouvait plus assumer son rôle de mère.

o

 **Draco**

 **Londres, côté moldu**

\- T'es déjà tombé amoureux ?

Nathan lève ses grands yeux bruns pour me regarder et je m'assois sur le petit tapis sur lequel il joue aux voitures.

J'esquisse un sourire, parce que sa question est tellement typique de lui, en fait ça m'étonne qu'il ne me l'ait pas posée avant.

\- Une fois, je crois... Je ne suis pas sûr.

Il bombe le torse.

\- Moi, j'ai plein d'amoureuses à l'école. Euh... Enfin, avant, parce que là, elles veulent plus jouer avec moi. Ils disent...

\- _Elles_ disent.

\- Elles disent que je suis dange... dange... Dan-ge-reux !

Il fronce les sourcils, visiblement mécontent.

\- Je ne suis PAS dange-reux !

\- Non, pas depuis que je t'ai appris à contrôler ta colère, p'tit bonhomme. Allez, prends ta veste, Papa nous attend.

\- REGARDE J'SAIS FAIRE L'AVION ! Hé ben... Hé ben... Hé ben Emma elle m'a appris. S'écrie t-il, tout fier.

Il se positionne du mauvais côté et se prend sa veste dans la figure. Je retiens un sourire. Son père lève les yeux au ciel - pauvre homme - et l'aide à l'enfiler correctement.

\- Allez, bonhomme, nous allons mettre Monsieur Malfoy en retard. Il veut me montrer... Ahem... Il veut me montrer comment aller à la Banque, tu sais, je t'en ai parlé ? Pour t'acheter des choses magiques pour quand tu iras à Poudlard.

Nathan tape du pied par terre et fronce les sourcils.

\- J'VEUX PAS ALLER A LA BANQUE ! C'est EN... EN...

Il met ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- EN-NU-YEUX !

Il ponctue chaque syllabe d'un coup sur le sol, l'air faussement agacé. Il est à la fois agaçant, ridicule et adorable. Est-ce que je ressemblais à ça quand je faisais le malin, à Poudlard ?

Je lui souris gentiment et son père soupire en lui prenant la main. Nous sortons tous les trois. Je me bats quelques secondes contre mes clefs - _foutu truc moldu_ !- et jette très discrètement un sort pour fermer magiquement la porte. Pas qu'il y ait grand chose à voler, de toute façon, mais bon.

Je marche rapidement, tandis que Nathan sautille tranquillement devant nous. Le père est nerveux - il triture sa veste et ses mouvements sont raides-. C'est toujours comme ça quand on va sur le Chemin de Traverse. La plupart des parents sont très nerveux, puis arrivés là-bas, ils sont comme des enfants : émerveillés, ils poussent des "Oh !" et des "Ah !" dès qu'ils voient quelque chose. "C'est comme à DisneyLand !" m'a un jour dit la mère de Lana - j'ai hoché la tête en souriant, même si je n'ai jamais mis un seul pied à DisneyLand, merci Thomas-.

Je suis moi-même plutôt nerveux. Il est assez rare que j'aille sur le Chemin de Traverse. Depuis la Guerre, je me fais plutôt discret : Je ne vais au Ministère que pour mes séances avec mon psychologue et l'Auror qui surveille mon dossier. Et quand il me faut acheter quelque chose, j'envoie mon elfe, ou Pansy - quand elle est d'humeur-.

Au début, il m'arrivait d'aller boire un verre avec Pansy ou Blaise - jamais Théo, Théo déteste les lieux fréquentés- au Chaudron Baveur, mais je me suis vite lassé des regards noirs, de l'évidente hostilité, et des insultes - quelques fois, on m'a même craché dessus-.

Ma mère s'est montré très déçue lorsque je lui ai annoncé que je n'irais plus dans le Londres sorcier à moins d'y être obligé. "Tu es un Black, Draco, et les Black ne courbe pas l'échine devant des techniques d'intimidation aussi vils."

Facile à dire pour elle. Elle est imperturbable - bordel, quand elle a menti au Maî... au Seigneur des Ténèbres, même lui ne l'a pas remarqué-.

Père est de cette trempe également ; quand je pleurais, étant enfant, parce que j'avais fais un cauchemar, il se tenait tout droit, les lèvres pincées. On aurait rien que rien ne le perturberait _jamais._ Même le jour de son Procès, il se comportait comme si nous étions à une réception. Le dos droit, le menton fier, il répondait aux questions avec une voix égale, tandis que je tremblais comme une feuille après avoir passé près d'un an à Azkaban -bordel, ce que je me déteste-.

Mais moi, j'ai besoin du regard des autres pour me sentir exister. J'ai toujours aimé être regardé, admiré... même aimé, au final - Quand je vois comment je me suis comporté avec Pansy, je suis estomaqué que nous soyons encore amis-.

Et Potter a beau dire que je suis la copie parfaite de mon père et que je n'ai pas de cœur, les insultes me touchent. C'est juste que, contrairement à Potter-le-type-qui-a-des-yeux-beaucoup-trop-grands-trop-verts-trop-expressifs, j'ai passé dix ans de ma vie à apprendre à masquer mes émotions.

 _Ne laisse rien transparaître, Draco. Si tes ennemis savent que ce qu'ils te font te touche, ils sauront où frapper, et ils frapperont fort._

J'ai emmené au moins douze ou treize nés moldus et leurs parents sur le chemin de Traverse, et je n'ai jamais croisé Potter ou Weasley. Je remercie Merlin pour ça, parce qu'ils auraient sûrement vrillé et m'auraient jeté un mauvais sort devant mes patients, et je n'aurais pas pu riposter correctement à cause de ma putain de baguette qui est tracée, et j'aurais dû y aller de la manière _habituelle_ avec Potter : poings, dents, dents.

Bonjour la crédibilité quand tu fais faire des exercices de relaxation pour apprendre à contrôler sa magie quand on est en colère, après ça.

J'ai aperçu Finnigan et Thomas, bien sûr, parce qu'ils ont un bar - Thomas m'a vu et m'a adressé un discret sourire, tandis que Finnigan était occupé à amuser des clients en racontant sûrement des âneries -.

J'ai croisé Weaslette une fois. Elle regardait des articles de Quidditch avec un joueur des Flaquemares. Il agrippait à elle comme si elle allait s'envoler. J'ai grimacé. Blaise disait toujours qu'elle était belle mais franchement repoussante, à cause du fait qu'elle fasse ami-ami avec les moldus, quand nous étions à Poudlard. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais compris son succès auprès de la gente masculine, mais faut croire que certains types - dont Potter- feraient mieux d'aller voir un opthalmomage.

La Boutique des inséparables-Weasley est restée fermée très longtemps. A chaque fois que je passais devant, mon ventre se serrait. Aujourd'hui, c'est Lee Jordan qui y travaille. Des fois j'y aperçois Johnson, l'ancienne poursuiveuse de Gryffondor.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Me demande Mr. Hill.

Je lui adresse un sourire nerveux.

\- Ça va, merci. Est-ce que vous avez votre...

Il sort son carnet de note et son stylo-bille -ces choses sont certes plus pratiques que les plumes, mais clairement moins élégantes-, l'air fier de lui.

\- Je ne m'en sépare jamais, vous le savez bien !

Je lui adresse un vrai sourire et il baisse les yeux. Cet homme a quinze ans de plus que moi, c'est un putain de médicomage dans son propre monde - un docteur-, et il me considère non pas comme un simple conseiller, mais un réel tuteur. Tout ce que je dis est noté, analysé et considéré.

Tout ça parce que je suis un sorcier.

Tout ça parce que je suis le lien entre son monde et le futur monde de son fils.

S'il savait.

* * *

 _A suivre_

 _Apparemment il est interdit de répondre aux reviews dans un chapitre. Du coup je répondrai en MP ! :)_


End file.
